ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Upgrade9988
Welcome aboard Upgrade9988! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 21:57, December 11, 2009 Rumored Tracks One Chance and One Life are not songs by Lady Gaga. Jon "Rainbow" Delay Ft. Pen Up Girls sang the so called One Chance, which is also the false title. The real title of the song is One Dance. The other song, One Life is by No Angels. hEyyy XxMjF 23:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) "Burim" Leak (song) The "Unknown" song, AKA placeholder, "Burim" Leak, is not Do Me Right. The two songs have completely different melodies. hEyyy XxMjF 00:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Way ahead of you on the rumored songs, we have a category dedicated to Fake Songs. http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fake_songs if you happen to find anymore mistagged songs, feel free to create a page about that song. :] hEyyy XxMjF 11:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I found some more mistaken songs! 1. Here We Go Again ( Mistaken to be Pixie Lott ft. Lady GaGa) 2.Love Mail (Mistaken to be Lady GaGa) 3.Not The Girl 4 You (Mistaken to be Lady GaGa) 4.Hit Me Back (Mistaken to be sung for an Unknown artist) 5.Love Mail (Mistaken to be Lady Gaga) I will add all the information I know If you make the pages. Quicksand cool! thanks for that! I'll go update the page. :) hEyyy XxMjF 21:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Burim Leaks I have a source. Just trust me on this one. And don't forget to sign your posts. Rətro 18:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Burim Leaks - Part 2 They are being leaked later tonight. Don't ask me when, because I don't keep track of that. I just know that it's happening. :) Burim Leaks - Part 3 Glitter and Grease can't be leaked yet. Not allowed to say why though. Just not yet. Rətro 18:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You Want To Talk to Me? OConzz on AIM. Talk whenever. I'm online. Because Mike Stevens narrows it down. -_- http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?ref=profile&id=100000519033674 Just add me. Album Artwork I don't know MiKael's thoughts, but my worry with adding fan made album artwork to the song pages might cause some confusion. If we choose to add one fan made artwork, other users might mistake it as an official cover, which also might cause them to think it was officially released. On top of that, other people might want their fan made album artworks to be uploaded too. hEyyy XxMjF 22:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know. I just gave it as an idea, because the cover for vanity is fan-made. Ooh. Good catch. I'll remove it from the page A.S.A.P. Thanks. Rətro 23:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Correction. After checking it, that is the real cover from the eSingle. Sorry, not a fake. Rətro 23:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC)